A las Puertas de la Muerte
by Mister Walker
Summary: Una Misión... Un Viaje de Ida... Una difícil decisión... (MI TEORÍA DE LO QUE PODRÍA PASAR EN HOH...!). Percabeth


**Bueno, eso está más inspirado en la portada que salió que en mi propia imaginación…**

**Pero como Rick lo dijo en una entrevista, solo ¡ÉL! Sabe lo que pasará en el libro.**

* * *

"**A LAS PUERTAS DE LA MUERTE"**

By Mister_Walker

* * *

"_Corremos… por nuestras vidas."_

—Ya casi llegamos— dijo Percy. Siente el peso de su novia en sus hombros mientras avanzan por el suelo negro volcánico, el ruido de aleteos a su espalda los asusta pero los alienta a continuar.

"_¡Hacia las malditas puertas corremos!"_

Annabeth se esfuerza por acelerar al paso, pero su tobillo no se los pone fácil, su dolor ha sido la cuota diaria desde que cayeron a la oscuridad hace 2 semanas, maldiciendo así misma por ser una carga.

"_Claro que no, gracias a ti es que estamos vivos… que yo estoy vivo"_

Escuchamos un ruido fantasmal en el aire, algo brilla tras nosotros, nos volteamos y la vemos… Es Gea, viene a terminar el trabajo, la niebla a ras del suelo nos quiere atrapar, es mi culpa… que haya despertado.

"_Me utilizo… la uso a ella para utilizarme"_

Ella tropieza separándose de mí por unos pasos, grita mi nombre y me volteo para volver, la niebla blanca la agarra del tobillo, me coloco a su lado y mis pies también son alcanzados sin importarme primero ya que levanto a Annabeth por la cintura con un brazo mientras destapo a Riptide con el otro.

"_Maldita… maldita seas Gea!"_

Lanzo un tajo y la neblina se disipa por unos segundos, permitiendo liberarnos y continuar.

"_Su voz me habla, me agradece por liberarla… aunque no está completa aún, pero lo estará pronto"_

Llegamos a la base de la colina, alzamos la vista y ahí están… alzándose en la cima con cadenas sosteniéndola.

"_Ya falta poco…"_

Subimos con dificultad, la niebla brillante deja de seguirnos pero su fantasmal ruido es reemplazado por los rugidos de cientos de monstruos hambrientos, alcanzamos la cima pronto… un enorme campo pedregoso abierto nos separa de la libertad, Annabeth me sonríe, es una sonrisa cansada y agotada, igual que yo, solo que la mía es forzada.

Dos demonios oscuros custodian la puerta, uno armado con una guadaña y el otro con una espada mellada.

"_Un último obstáculo". _

No pierden tiempo y se abalanzan sobre nosotros, me adelanto y aun empuñando mi espada lo acabo de un corte, más el segundo se va contra Annabeth… su tobillo no le da chance, reacciono rápido y le arrojo mi arma enclavándola en su espalda, ella lo remata con otra puñalada en el estómago.

"_Maldición…!"_

Corro a su lado al ver que se desploma por causa del dolor y la pongo de pie nuevamente.

—Buena hoja— murmuro mientras envaina su cuchillo de nuevo.

Pero ella me pide que apremiemos tiempo, finalmente llegamos… Una parte del grueso de su ejército más fuerte ya ha cruzado las puertas, el resto nos sigue desde atrás, pronto nos alcanzarán… pero observamos con asombro las gigantescas puertas semiabiertas, la entrada superior de un remolino verde oscuro sopla desde dentro meciendo nuestras sucias ropas y levantándonos el cabello.

El camino de vuelta a la superficie.

Nuestros amigos al otro lado deben estar luchando en este instante por controlar las puertas, lo sé porque he soñado con ellos, no hay nada que puedan hacer por nosotros… Annabeth toma mi mano con fuerza como si esperara que le diera valor para lo que debían hacer.

"_Más bien ella me lo daba a mí"_

Ambos ya tomamos nuestra decisión: Nos quedaríamos… cerrando la puerta.

Me olvido de los rugidos de los monstruos y la envuelvo en mis brazos, nuestro abrazo de despedida, solloza por unos segundos en mi hombro mientras acaricio su pelo, le susurro palabras suaves al oído que la tranquilizan, luego nos separamos acortando la distancia de nuestros rostros.

Nos besamos suavemente al principio y luego fuerte y apasionadamente… porque era último que compartiríamos.

"_Aun oigo la voz de Atenea/Minerva rezumar en mi cabeza…"_

—Ya es hora— señala Annabeth una vez nos separamos.

Aun con dudas en mi cabeza yo asiento y ambos llegamos junto a las puertas, debemos cerrarlas… no hablamos de otra casi desde que llegamos, alguien debe quedarse atrás para que el otro pueda escapar.

"_También recuerdo las palabras de Frank, y la historia que me contó"_

"_Cómo separarnos después de todo lo que vivimos… alejarnos ahora sería el fin"_

Discutí con ella varias veces a causa ello estos últimos días, palabras duras, insultos… luego frases de confianza y aliento, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, abrazos compartidos en la oscuridad… y algunas lágrimas, ninguno de los dos quería dejar al otro…

Por eso llegamos a esto.

"_Venceríamos o caeríamos juntos, esa fue nuestra consigna, mi consigna… al menos en principio"._

Los rugidos del ejército de Gea cada vez se oyen más cercanos, por lo que ambos nos colocamos a cada lado dispuestos a acabar con todo… suplicando el perdón de nuestros amigos pero confiando que ellos vencerían en el Olimpo, los dos campamentos vivirían en armonía, y ellos tendrían vidas pacíficas y placenteras.

"—_Mi madre no murió por proteger a su escuadrón— me contó Frank. —Sino para que estos cumplan su misión—"_

Mi mente continúa repitiendo las voces de la diosa y Frank… pero ella jamás lo aceptaría.

"—_Ella rescato la Partenos— le dijo Atenea/Minerva. —Debe usar su poder para vencer a Gea—"_

Annabeth me mira desde el otro extremo de la puerta, en sus ojos veo reflejada su tristeza pero al mismo su determinación de no dar marcha atrás, ha aceptado su muerte… igual que yo, pero aun así sonríe, una sonrisa torcida por el dolor de su tobillo, la miro con compasión y asiento.

"—_Ya sabes lo que debes hacer—"_

Una decisión difícil.

Las gigantescas puertas resuenan como un gigante dormido despertando, el ruido metálico de las puertas deslizándose no me distrae, mientras los bordes se aproximan dispuestos a cerrar, a dejarnos atrapados… una sentencia de muerte para ambos, aun así ella está dispuesta a cumplir lo que le prometí justo antes de caer.

"—_Es tu deber, Percy—"._

El espacio entre los bordes ahora eran lo bastante pequeño para cupiera una persona.

—¡Cuidado!— le dije al advertir una figura alada detrás suyo, ella se voltea sacando su cuchillo lista para defenderse.

"_Pero atrás suyo no hay nada"_

Alzo mi brazo buscando el espacio clave entre el cuello y su cabeza… mi golpe es fuerte y decidido.

—Per…—

Su cuerpo desmayado cae hacia adelante antes de cerrársele sus ojos, pero alcanzo a atraparla antes de que se lastimé contra el suelo… me desplomo de rodillas junto a ella.

"_¡Lo siento…!"_

Aprieto su cuerpo contra el mío, desesperado… es tan ligero, como el de una bailarina.

"_lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento…"_

Los rugidos de los monstruos, el ejército de Gea acercándose, no tengo mucho tiempo… sentí un nudo en la garganta recordando la promesa que le hice antes de cayéramos juntos, una promesa que ahora debo romper.

"_Esta es la única forma… por favor ¡perdóname!"_

Peinó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja.

"_¡DIOSES! Es tan hermosa…" _

Aun ese lúgubre y caluroso infierno en el cual sobrevivimos durante 2 semanas, su piel parecía brillar como una luz que guía en la oscuridad, ella fue quien nos salvó, yo solo pude cuidar de ella.

"_Cómo debo hacerlo de nuevo ahora"._

Acaricio su mejilla con toda la adoración que mi cuerpo puede mostrar, siento que mi voluntad quiere derrumbarse así que me detengo, observó de nuevo a mi alrededor arrugando el rostro furioso como si deseara buscar un culpable en todo aquel infierno, alguien a quien señalar como el responsable de obligarme a hacer lo que debo hacer.

"_Debes ayudar a terminar esta guerra"_

Recuerdo cuando fui a Alaska a recuperar el águila de la legión, cuando volví pude utilizar su poder para salvar el campamento júpiter, ahora ella debe hacer lo mismo con esa maldita estatua… aunque no quiera, aprieto su cuerpo de nuevo contra el mío para que mi piel recuerde su calor, acaricio su cabello ondulado de princesa para que mis dedos recuerden su forma…

"_¡Te amo!"_

Y la beso, en sus labios inertes, solo para sentir su sabor… una última vez.

"_¡TE AMO TANTO!"_

Los monstruos se acercan más, así que me levanto alzando su esbelto cuerpo dirigiéndome hacia la puerta… saco a Riptide de mi bolsillo y lo dejo en el de sus vaqueros.

"_Ella es tu dueña ahora, ¡así que no vuelvas!"_

Me paro frente al pequeño trecho abierto de la puerta, con el cuerpo inconsciente de mi novia, mi mejor amiga, la chica más genial que he conocido y quien desearía haber pasado el resto de mi vida… siento mis rodillas flaquear, mis hombros temblar y todos mi músculos tensarse, como si cuerpo se negará a obedecerme.

Los ruidos de los monstruos ahora se escuchan al pie de la colina.

Lagrimas traicioneras bajan por mis mejillas, muy pocas veces en la vida he llorado… así que no me avergüenzan de hecho solo hacen que mi trabajo sea más difícil, la miro una última vez imaginándola sonreír, consolándome con el simple hecho de que vivirá para ver días mejores, que podrá cumplir sus sueños, de que no solo el Olimpo… sino el mundo entero será su obra maestra, algo que perdurará por siempre.

"_Cómo el amor que ella construyo en mí, algo que durará para siempre"_

Alzo mis brazos y dejo que las puertas se lleven al amor de mi vida.

"_Siempre te amaré… _

Tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no saltar tras ella… finalmente Annabeth quedo lejos de mi alcance.

"…_adiós"_

El ejército de Gea se acercaba a la cima, extendí los brazos tomando ambos lados de la puerta corrediza, y los cerré.

Una pequeña explosión de energía entre la rendija me hizo tambalear hacía atrás, una ráfaga de energía comenzó a recorrer los bordes internos y externos de la puerta, de las cadenas que la sostenían en pie brotaron otras nuevas que se enroscaron alrededor de los pomos como las pesadas cadenas del ancla de un barco.

Las puertas de la muerte se habían cerrado.

Me di la vuelta, y los monstruos alcanzaban la cima enfocándome en su campo visual… podían sentir la euforia en sus gargantas, vi la espada mellada que el demonio guardián de la puerta dejó.

"_Me llevaré a cuantos pueda conmigo"_

La ola de monstruos empezó a correr hacia mí.

Corrí y tome la espada… yo solo contra un mar de monstruos, acabe con los primeros al frente, cortando, esquivando, apuñalando, desviando… la ira acumulada en mí hacia que la adrenalina nublara todo el dolor de mis heridas, los monstruos me rodearon como si quisieran divertirse conmigo antes de rematarme causándole solo un par de heridas me fueron infringidas pero continué frenético.

Si esos monstruos querían mi vida pues pasarían por un infierno antes obtenerla, mate a varios ciclopes, lestrigones, incluso a mi viejo enemigo el minotauro quien no lució muy contento cuando lo atravesé en el torso.

Pero cuando me volteó para volver a la carga, siento algo encajándose en mi abdomen y parándome en seco, los monstruos se detienen jadeando de placer, viendo la flecha enterrada en mi centro, a lo lejos una dracaneae con un arco suelto ríe.

"_Aun no…!"_

Agarro una jabalina que dejo caer un monstruo muerto y se la arrojo matándola al instante, vuelvo a atacar como loco matando a tantos como mi cuerpo me lo permití, mis gritos ahogan cualquier ruido en mis oídos, incluso el silbido de otra flecha que se clava en mi espalda baja.

"_Maldición…"_

Siento mi sangre caer de atrás y adelante, me inclino para contener el dolor un segundo, luego alzo la vista para ensartar a otro demonio sé que se abalanzó sobre mí, intento ponerme de pie y otra flecha oxidada se encaja en pecho.

"_Ya no puedo más…"_

Me derrumbo de costado, la espada pierde fuerza en mi mano dejándola caer y rechinar los ruidos guturales de los monstruos sabiendo que hasta ahí llegué… un hilo de sangre cae de mi boca, Los monstruos ríen mientras me rodean dispuestos a darme el golpe final.

Estaba exhausto, tan cansado… Uno de ellos alza su hacha sobre mi cabeza, así que cierro los ojos.

"_Annabeth…"_

Baja el arma.

_**¡FLOOOSH! ¡BOOOOM!**_

Escucho una serie de explosiones justo sobre mí, aunque todo el cuerpo me duele y siento como si la vida escurriera por la sangre que brota de mis heridas, abro los ojos para ver a los monstruos ponerse azules y estallar como pompas de jabón a mi alrededor formando una marea de agua.

Veo a dos siluetas moviéndose entre el agua, una es alta y robusta mientras que la otra es delgada y esbelta, ambas caminan hasta quedar sobre mí, mis parpados comenzaban a volverse pesados pero distinguí el cabello color caramelo de la mujer trenzado sobre su hombro con un ligero olor a canela.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos— me dijo.

"_Calypso?!"_

El hombro robusto se acercó a mí viéndome con ojos serios pero compasivos poniendo uno de sus fuertes brazos sobre mi hombro, de la silueta borrosa lo único que pude distinguir fueron unos ojos verdes profundos, además de un gorro blanco que tenía escrito: "SOMBRERO DE PESCA DE NEPTUNO"

—Aun tienes una labor que cumplir, hijo—

Y antes de que pudiera cargarme mi mente se hunde en la oscuridad.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_**Y bien, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Sé que al final es demasiado fantasioso (y menos elegante que "Por siempre"), pero tenía que quitármelo del pecho para respirar profundamente.**_

*Respiro PROFUNDAMENTE*

_**Mucho mejor :)**_

_**Nos leemos!.**_


End file.
